


Empolyee

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, POV Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empolyee

He is her fathers employee.  
One of her fathers favorites.  
Darcy meets him when he comes to meet her father at home.  
She is instantly smitten to him.  
He is handsome and talented at what he does.  
He is smart, sarcastic and humorous.  
He and Darcy strike up a friendship.  
Over time they grow close.  
Her parents tease her about her crush on him.  
When she doesn't deny it, her father encourages her to pursue him.  
She is delighted that he returns her sentiments.  
They are married 1 year later.

They are happy.  
They become a complete family when their son is born.


End file.
